Getting what HE wants Part 2
by Stealer13
Summary: After capturing Seras, Alexander is one step away from away from ridding the world from Vampires. He's taken one of Alucard's bitches, now he's another one to complete his plan. (In this story, Alexander has a power that nobody could ever imagine). (Sequel to Getting what HE wants)! (There will be a Naruto reference in here) (I don't own either Naruto or Hellsing)!


(My 1st attempt at a 3-some so be kind please)!

Getting what He wants P2

Italic-'inner-talking'

**Bold- demon talking**

Helena's Nail will make an appearance

Integra had just gotten up from taking a nice long nap. In her nap she was envisioning Alucard pleasuring her to no end. '_Oh, _

_Alucard. That's it, keep at it'. Yes that's it keep pleasuring me, _as he enters her pussy_. 'Alucard, I'M CUMMING' as _he thrusts his hips as he

climaxes at the same time she does.' "Wow. What a dream," she thought dreamingly. "I wonder what he'll do to me when he takes my

virginity?", blushing at the thought of getting fucked by a vampire. She then put her usual uniform up which consisted of: black boots, long

black pants, long black-sleeved jacket with and capped off with a red tie before capping it off with her signature glasses. Unbeknownst to

her though, there was a mysterious figure lurking outside of her bedroom window with a smirk that even Alucard would be proud of. As she

went into the refrigerator to get something to eat, which consisted of pancakes, a bagel and a serving of Vampire Blood. "That's the stuff",

she said as she drank the last of her drink up. With that, she went around the Tower of London, looking for any of her teammates. She

went in and around the building two more times before she gave up and call it quits on looking for them. "Where the HELL are they?", she

shouted. "**I think I might know**", came a icy cold voice behind in her ear. She gasped in sheer fright at the fact that she had been caught

off guard. What scared her even more was that she hadn't even noticed **_his_** presence until it was too late. Alexander had his arms crossed

and was leaned up against a wall before he decided to give her the response to her question. While holding up three fingers on his right

hand, he made a countdown of what happened to all of her precious people. "Well, if you **really** want to know, allow me to explain what has

happened since you've been asleep. Your boyfriend is unconscious, and both Yumie and Enrico had the honor of being killed by knives and a

sword," he said as walked demonically towards his prey. "So it's safe to say that the chances of someone coming in to save or help you are

_zero to none_".

She then hightailed it and goes back into the house hoping for someone to show up screaming, "SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE

SOMEBODY, ALUCARD, ALEXANER IS HERE. KILL HIM," hoping that Alucard was _not_ unconscious, and would make one of last-second

rescues and save her from his most hated enemy. As she went down into the basement, she came across all of the "weapons" that she had

in stored: a headset, a showerhead, a bathrobe, an supply of swords, straps to interrogate the enemy, and then she came across her gun

collection, which consisted of: a .32 revolver, an MP5, a Mamba Pistol, a Sniper rifle, and her personal favorite, her Military/Police revolver.

"This should do the trick", she said as confidence started to come back into her psyche. She then heard footsteps coming down

the steps. 'Come and get me you demonic son of a bitch', she thought as readied herself as she had her index finger on the trigger. "Come

out, come out, where you are", Alexander said as he took out his signature sword that was strapped on to his back, and started swinging it

around like the madman that he is. He turned his head over and got his head chopped off. "That so easy that I didn't even break a sweat",

she blew the smoke out of the M.P. revolver, and put it back in her holster on the right side of her body. As she began to run up the steps,

she got run into an unknown body and fell back on to the floor and in the process, had her glasses broken. "Oh, my head", she replied as

she began running her hand through her head trying to get rid of the headache she was having. Once she able enough to open her eyes,

she looked at the reason for her headache. "Seras? Where the HELL have you been?" she demanded, nearly making her deaf. "I

was...uh...preoccupied?" she said as sweat came down her face, hoping that Integra didn't know 'The Truth'. "Well, that's great. But now I

need your help," she answered as panicked as she was. "Help? Help with what?", she asked having no clue what the cause of her problem

was. "Alexander. He's here. We've got to stop him until reinforcements arrive", as she nearly blew her ears off.

Little did she know the Alexander had the ability to reincarnate himself. He did this while the two 'women' were in discussion. "Ok.

I'll help you," was her reply, with a little bit of lust in her response. 'In more ways than you think', she said with a sadistic grin that would've

made Alexander and Alucard jealous. As Integra was ready to unload another bullet from her gun, she felt a pair of hands on her breasts.

She gasped in surprise. "Wow. Who knew that your breasts would feel this great," Seras replied as looked over at HER MASTER, as he

slowly and methodically came over to the pair of sexy women after his body repaired itself. "What did you do to...Oooh", Integra

asked moaning as she felt her nipples being tugged through her top. "Oh, it quite simple really", Alexander retorted by rubbing his forefinger

under his chin. Integra was slowly rubbing her thighs together to suppress the liquid forming in her panties as Seras continued teasing her

nipples. "I simply got rid of the "competition". All three members of your organization are out of commission. You should've seen all of the

**blood**, that was spilt. Enrico got sliced and diced by a number of bayonets. But you should've seen the look on Yumie's face when she had

her own sword used against her. Again, all of the awesome **blood** just seeping out of those two, was something to behold", and proceeded

to laugh for the world to here.

"What about Alucard?", she in worry, hoping against hope that he would come and save her. (All she needed now was one more

push and her first orgasm was going to make her explode). "Oh, HIM. Funny thing that you mention him. Unfortunately, for him, he came

face to face with a tank of... SLEEPING GAS". Integra was horrified. Not only had her two "friends" being Killed in Action or K.I.A., but the

love of her life had been knocked out, and there was no telling as when or if he was going to come to her rescue.

"Seras, (Oh), why are...(AH)... you(OOOOOH)", with the constant pleasure going on with her breasts, she couldn't finish her

sentence. So Seras started where Integra left off. "You want to know why I'm doing this? Well, I tell you why. Because I had the biggest

FUCK of my life with _HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM_", while moaning in Integra's right ear. Integra lost it.

"But...OOOH...WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY", as her first orgasm finally hit her at full force and she couldn't believe she had

waited this long for _THAT _to happen.

"Back on point," Seras lustfully whispered into Intergra's other ear. "When I finally came to", while blushing in excitement, "He said

that wants a _PAIR of Bitches_ with him and destroy the vampires of the world, and

he's chosen **_YOU_** as the second bitch. And don't worry the **SEX** is out of this world. Trust ME," and with that, she slammed Integra's front

to the wall. "But don't worry", Seras said to Integra before licking her back slowly with her tongue, "**I don't mind sharing**", and with an

exclamation point, slapped her hand across her ass. That last slap made Integra's pussy contract as she felt her pussy juices splatter out of

her. Seras then decided to turn Integra about so the two of them could see the kind of effect the two of them had on her. Alexander came

up to the front of them and whispered into Seras's ear, "I think she a little uncomfortable. What do you say we relieve her of all that stress

she's dealing with?". The duo decided to have battle of the tongues and made-out. Seras dueled with his tongue and somehow won. 'Now, I

know he really wants THIS', she thought to herself. "I couldn't agree more SAMA". He couldn't get enough of her calling him SAMA. It

showed her that HE was in charge. NO. NOT HIM. THEM. With that, Alexander grabbed a hold of the gun that Integra had shot him with.

"Did you know, that kind of hurt when you did that?", and he pointed the gun at her at her right shoulder. "No please don't",

Integra begged as she still pressed against the wall in her basement. "I've thought about this very carefully", he thought aloud, "and I've

decided". There was a long pause of about five seconds before he pulled the trigger, and the bullet came out of the gun and went into her

right shoulder. "OH GOD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT", she screamed as blood came out of her shoulder from the damage from her own gun. As

she was wondering what the pair was going to do next, she felt the eerie presence of cold metal against her left shoulder. "Now, **WE** both

know that you are still a destroyer with one arm, so I think that **I** should get rid of that other shoulder of yours", "No, please ALUCARD

PLEASE HELP", she screamed at the top her lunges. With the gun still pointed in her shoulder, Alexander spoke. "Two points: One, **WE**

already told you that that **DEMON** is **KNOCKED OUT**", Integra now had to know that there was no way that her savior was going to come

to the rescue, and if he did, then it would be too late. "and point two", with that the gun went off again into her left shoulder, screaming

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SICK SADISTIC BASTARD", she screamed at him before she was muffed by a hand that covered her mouth. "NO",

Alexander screamed at her, with the gun no longer in his possession, instead dropping it and decided to rejoin Seras by her side, "WHAT YOU

DON'T GET IT, IS THAT WE'VE HAVE TAKEN OUT ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS. THE BEST PART OF THIS EXPERIMENT, (now that he's calmed

down). "**_I get the satisfaction of getting to see the world crumple before the might ALEXANDER ANDERSON and his QUEEN(S)._**

He proceeded to lick the wound on her right **shoulder** while Seras occupied the other. Seras was the first to speak out of the three of

them. "Who knew that your blood would taste so amazing," "I'll second that emotion", Alexander replied not a second later.

"Master?" Don't you think that we should have some _FUN_ with her? By the way, I think that in the process we should also heal her.

I mean it's no fun _WE_ do all the work right?" she questioned. Alexander answered with one of his trademark grins. "I couldn't agree more

with you, **MY QUEEN**". "So **Honey**", as Alexander turned his head to look at the other queen in his possession, "**should WE get **

**started?**". "**Oh, absolutely**", Seras replied by kissing the maniac on the lips. The two then decided to slowly and methodically take her

clothes off. It first started with the black boots. The pair kissed the bottoms of her feet before licking each of toes before sucking on the big

ones at the end. "Mmmmph", Integra moaned lowly, having her mouth closed as to not let the pair know the kind of effect that they had on

her. "Oh. That didn't affect you huh?", Alexander asked before looking back at Seras. "Well, We'll have to try something new then". Again,

the two could almost read each other's minds.

After the lower part of her body was "thoroughly cleaned", the tandem went to middle part of Integra's body. "Well one layer down,

and two more to go", they then moved up to the mid-part of Integra's body. Seras was just a little bit curious to see if the their

ministrations had any kind of effect on her, since she barely made any noises from their earlier work. Seras looked between Alexander and

Integra, both of whom didn't have any objections, and brought the black pants down her sexy frame. When she pulled the black pants

down, she also saw black panties. 'Seriously. Does the woman have anything that NOT black?', she inwardly asked herself. Alexander than

took the initiative and pressed a finger to the soiled black undergarments."**Hey,** **do you smell that**?" as he brought the essence that leaked

onto his finger, and licked it by bringing it into his mouth. 'Hm. Not bad', "Hey did you know that you taste great Integra?", Alexander

asked her as she turned her head to hide the blush coming into her face. 'This give me a great idea', Alexander thought. "Seras, would you

like a taste?", Alexander asked in curiosity so as to spread the wealth between the two of them. "Absolutely", Sera replied with lust in both

her eyes and in her voice. With that in mind, Alexander pulled Integra's black panties off of her and both he and Seras were in sight of a

pussy that was overflowing with juices from being over pleasured and a nice of dark curls that covered her pussy-lips. "Well, I've already

had a taste, and while I'm not one **for sharing, Seras, would you like a taste?**", Alexander asked Seras while trying to keep his inner-

demon in check from ravishing the both of them. Integra was completely at their mercy, and knowing that she wasn't going to get any

backup, she tried to use the last of her remaining strength to try and combat the enemy. "If I can just...", was as far as she got to finishing

her train of thought when she felt something wet beneath her. She looked down only to see that Seras was eating her out. Now she had to

deal the enemy was pleasuring her instead of threatening or try to kill her. "Please...Stop", Integra pleaded with the man above that was

enjoying the sight before him, and the woman who was doing things with her tongue that shouldn't be allowed. Alexander was trying to

think of a way to bring her over to his "side", when he got a great idea. "Seras," Alexander asked as he tugged on her hair violently to get

her away from her treat. He whispered something into her ear. When he was done, she was with the plan the whole way.

It was then that Alexander pulled out one of his signature swords and lashed across Integra's lower half. She had thought maybe he

was losing his touch since she couldn't feel any pain from where he slashed her. "Just thought I let you know **princess**", Alexander said as

his face came closer and closer to hers, "that sword slash I ran across your body, gives **US** the ability to allow you to unleash yourself. So,

in Hines sight, when you feel yourself about ready to explode from the pleasure, only** I** or **Seras **will give you permission to release".

Integra was now completely screwed, literally. Not only was there not going to be any one to help her out of this mess, but now her captors

had complete control of her body. Seras then took the initiative and began to lick and suck the other woman's pussy. Integra leaned her

head back, and had her eyes closed so that she wouldn't see what the captors were doing to her. "You know", Alexander said in an annoying

tone, "it would be so much better if you _actually_ saw what was happening to your body". Against her better judgment, she opened eyes and

arched her back before looked over and the erotic picture of Seras licking and kissing her pussy to a measure that she had never felt before.

"Oooooh," Integra moaned at the pleasure she was feeling throughout her body. Alexander looked at the sight before him and decided to up

the ante, by entering Sera's ass.

The sudden intrusion made Seras gasp as she was not expecting Anderson to enter her from behind. It was no wonder to her as to

why she left her_ former_ master for this _one_. She felt complete. "Come on Seras**, I know you can** do better that this", Alexander stated

before he began thrusting his hips into her ass, causing her to feel all sources of pleasure. Apparently she had heard his seductive voice

because the next thing that she knew, was that she was screaming to the heavens, "YYESSSS MASTER". It seemed to do wonders for Seras

because she was now demolishing Integra's pussy tenfold. Licking, kissing, licking, kissing, it was awesome feeling indeed. While this was

happening, Seras came across a little nub, and decided to give it a pinch with her teeth. The effect was immediate. Her scream could be

heard around the world. "ALUCARD, PLEASE COME AND SAVE !", she screamed for him to come for her, before receiving a slap

to the face by Seras, who somehow took the cock out from her ass.

"What did **WE** tell you? **NO ONE** is coming for you. Now shut up and take your **CLAIMING** like a **BITCH and LIKE IT**", she yelled at her.

Alexander was so turned-on from the scene, that he could feel another erection coming on. "Seras, **PLEASE** let **ME** have a go," Alexander

sated in a tone that left no room for argument. Seras backed off, and decided to let Alexander have some fun with her.

"Since you're not allowed to release any more of your 'wonderful juices' until I say so, I think I will pleasure until you **BEG** for

release", were the words that came from the demonic priest. "What are you going to do?", Integra asked with fear written in both her voice

and on her face. He slithered his body down to where his face was in front of her most treasured area. He proceeded to lick the little nub

that Seras had found and before she knew it her stomach contorted. "Please...", Integra moaned, feeling the need for release.

"Please...WHAT?", both Alexander and Seras asked at the same time. Seras added a little more pleasure to the situation by squeezing her

nipples through the bra that she wore underneath her black tank top. She was about ready to throw a punch at him when Seras caught her

fist. "**DON'T YOU HURT ALEXANDER-SAMA**", Seras growled at her with the intent to kill. When her fist was caught, Seras then decided

to grab her other arm and her completely spread. Alexander couldn't believe how much he wanted to relieve the stress in his cock from the

erotic picture that was seen before his eyes: A gorgeous woman who was naked from the waist down, being held down by one of his

bitches. 'I am going to enjoy this', Alexander thought to himself. "**Seras, if you wouldn't mind**", Alexander as "nicely", and before he

knew it, he saw that Seras split blood into the eyes of Integra, completely blinding her. "AHHH", Integra screamed at the thought now, not

only had all of her comrades being killed, but she had the burning sensation of blood in her eyes. "Now", Alexander stated as it was his

turn to whisper into one of her ears, "**On to Part Three**", he stated in his demonic voice, and with one little tug, her black jacket was thrown

off to part of the basement. Now, Integra was completely naked with blood in her eyes, and her only "weapon" was her red tie. "Well,"

Seras taunted at Integra, "sure SUCKS to be you, doesn't it?". Before Integra knew then felt a pair of hands on her breasts, "AHHH,"

Integra screamed at how rough Alexander's hand were on her breasts, along with the fact that now he was eating her out. The torture was

too much. With her hands bound by Seras, and Alexander was pleasuring her by eating her pussy out and groping her breasts, with

occasionally pinching and twisting her nipples, and finally Alexander was eating and her pussy out. It was all too much for anyone to

continue resisting _THEM_. "Pleaaassseeee, I ne...need...", Integra begged as she was completely helpless. "**WHAT?**" the two captors said

at the same time.

There was an audio hush before Integra came to her own decision. _'I'm sorry Alucard. Please forgive me'_, she thought to herself

before she gave herself up to pleasure. "LET ME REALSE. I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT. I'LL BECOME ONE OF YOUR BITCHES. I'LL DO

ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO. JUST LET ME CUM," she shouted at the two of them. "Very well", Alexander answered sinisterly as he

grabbed the sword that made her "cumless", and slashed where her thighs were. All of that cum that cum that was stored inside was like a

raging typhoon that need to be released. "AHHHH", Integra screamed as all of the cum that was stored inside of her because of Alexander's

and Seras's torture have been released and flooded the ground of the basement. As Integra was trying to catch her breath, Seras decided to

take a little sample from the ground and licked it with her tongue. _'Mmmm. Not bad. Maybe I should share the wealth_', she thought to

herself.

Integra was in a state of being completely mortified because she felt like she was nothing more than an common whore. As the

tears are flowing down her face, she felt something soft against her lips. Before she knew it, Seras was kissing her with some of the cum

still on Seras's lips. '_Hmm_', Integra thought to herself, _'if I'd known I'd taste this good, I would would've fucked myself on a regular basis'_.

While they were in their make-out session, Seras decided to be bigger of the two, between her and Alexander, and decided to heal the girl's

shoulders. Integra could now feel her shoulders becoming whole again. "Thank you", Integra replied to Seras while the two of them still

continued to kiss. "Eh hem", came a voice from behind them. When the two of them turned around, they a naked Alexander, and boy did

he look delicious: Six-Seven, muscles that most guys would kill for, a six pack that ladies would drool over, and to top it off, a nice eight

inch cock that was standing tall for the little show that the two ladies had putt on for him. 'WOW', Seras thought to herself. Whereas

Integra had other thoughts, 'HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO FIT INSIDE OF ME?'.

Alexander could read their thoughts, so he thought he'd lighten the mood up. "YOU TWO", he shouted at them to get them out of

their stupor. "I think** I** **NEED SOME RELEAVE**", with that he pointed to his cock. With that, the two women crawled on their knees and

came face to cock with the monster Alexander was keeping in his pants. The two women got the signal right away with Seras taking the left

side of his cock, and Integra taking the right side. Alexander had to stabilize himself by putting his hands on both sides of the wall because

the girls were doing a number on his cock. While he enjoyed the feeling of two sexy/Alucard's FORMER women sucking on him, he had

another idea in mind. With as little force as possible so as to not hurt her, he grabbed Seras by her hair and brought her up to face him.

They kissed each other, despite the fact that there was cum on both of their lips, it didn't seem to matter to them as they continued making-

out. After they finished, he whispered an idea into her ear. It obviously got a reaction, because it brought an immediate blush to her face.

While she disapeared for the time being, his gaze went back to the blonde sucking on his cock. He gave her sensual massage with his hand

while she was finishing her treat. Apparently his cum was really good because she was going up and down on his member that would've putt

every a normal women's blow jobs to shame. As much as he loved having do this to him, he knew that he NEEDED to get on to other

adventures. "Hey, I see that your having fun down there...I...nee...u...stop", he moaned trying to get her off his member. As brought

her up to be face to face with him, he now had a beautiful frontal view of Integra: sexy blonde hair, a pair of voluptuous D-cup breasts, a

pair of hips and thighs that most men would kill to be inside of with a small patch of black hair that covered her pussy, and an ass that

looked so arousing that it looked like it was daring him to spank it. 'Alucard, you are one luck bastard', Alexander thought of his enemy who

wasn't coming anytime soon. He was about to kiss her again until she stopped him by placing her middle finger on his lips. "As much fun as

I'm having", she whispered to him to the point that he almost missed what she said. "I'd really like it if I wasn't a VIRGIN anymore", she

finished.

"Excuse Me?", Alexander was thinking that this had to be some kind of joke. 'There's no way that THIS WOMAN could be a VIRGIN,'

Alexander thought to himself. Before he was about to retort, Integra beat him to it. "I was planning on saving myself for Alucard", there

was a long pause before she continued. "But the more I think about it, the more I realize how much FUN it would be becoming one of your

bitches", as she finished her sentence. As she was about to ask him why he hadn't said anything, she felt a cold piece of metal enter her

ass. "AHHH", she screamed at the intrusion of having something stuffed up "there". After all she was a virgin, so her insides her trying to

accommodate since she had never done anything this kinky before. As she was about to ask what was inside her ass, he then entered his

cock in her pussy. She was now completely penetrated now. She tilted her head back found out that Seras was ramming The Nail of Helena

in and out of Integra's tight ass. She didn't have enough time to think of the pleasure of having some stuffed up her back entrance because

a second later, Alexander' cock penetrated her barrier, breaking it on contact. Her status as a virgin, OVER. 'Son of a Bitch that hurt', she

mentally said to herself as there was blood coming out of pussy from the harsh intrution.

In and Out. Nail went in, Cock came out. Nail went out, Cock went in. It wall too much for her to handle, despite the fact that

loving what she was feeling. Before long, she had another orgasm. "AHHH", Integra screamed the loudest that she had ever managed as

she came on both THE NAIL and THE COCK. She was about to collapse when she found that Alexander, this time, had her bound. "**I've had **

**my turn**", Alexander said to his lover, Seras. "**Why don't you have a go?**", and with that Seras got on her knees, and started pleasuring

Integra's pussy all over again. Alexander wanted to see a repeat performance from earlier, so he gently sent Integra on the ground before

dropping THE NAIL. This time though, he let go of her hands, so he could see what Integra would do, now that she had free-reign over what

to do and what not. His dick was still hard over what happened next. As Seras is having her second serving of pussy, Integra thought that

her tongue wasn't in deep enough so she brought one hand down on Sera's head so she could feel how far in her pussy she could go, and the

other hand was used to brush her hair, telling her that she was going great job of eating her out. "Oooh Seras-SAMA, MORE, I NEED MORE",

she yelled, telling her that she needed another release. The next thing she knew was that she leaving a silent scream, feeling that she didn't

have enough of a voice to scream after what has already happened to her.

As Integra is trying to catch her breath, she found out that Seras had a lot more energy then she gave her credit for, because Seras

in now mounting her, with her pussy right in front of as well Integra is front of Seras. Seras decided to make the first move by sucking on

the little nub that she came across earlier. For the umpteen time, it had an immediate as it skyrocketed Integra's arousal to where she

brought her head up and began eating Seras's pussy out. Between pleasuring each other, they changed things up a bit by slapping each

other's ass as well. 'Strawberries', Integra thought of Sera's flavor. 'Vanilla', Seras thought of Integra's flavor. They were just about to

reach the pinnacle of their orgasms when they both stopped and looked at Alexander, who's cock was upright again. 'Where does HE get

that energy?' the two naked women thought to themselves, before looking at each other and agreeing to the same thing, 'KILLING PEOPLE'.

It was then that Alexander decided to call it a night, but until he made them do ONE more thing. He made his way to HIS BITCHES

and crouched down so that all of them were at eye level. "Alright my bitches," Alexander almost shouted at them, knowing that from now

until the end of time that the two of them belonged to him, NOT ALUCARD, or anyone else who might think of capturing or hurting them.

"I've got one more thing I want to do before the three of us call it a night", Alexander stated while folding his arms underneath. "Now don't

worry I'm not angry", which lead the girls to thinking that they wear in the clear. "Now, watch this", and with that he crossed both of ring

and forefingers on both hands and said "Shadow-Clone Jutsu", and with that there was another Alexander alongside the original one. "You

made a clone of yourself?", Seras asked in disbelieve. "But why?", Integra add. Alexander simply smirked before answering. "That's

simple. I did want the two of you to feel left out. I mean, this is going to be the **GRAND FINALE** so I want the three of us to go out with a

bang", he retorted as the original and the clone made their ways over to the two of them.

The original took a hold of Integra while the clone took Seras. "On your hands and knees", the clone told Seras and she did what

she was told. Then, the original Alexander ordered Integra to straddle him, positioning the pussy over his erection. "So what are...AHHH"

was as far as Seras got before she felt the clone's cock enter her ass. "Wow", Integra murmured watching the show unfold. "That

looks...OHHH", was as far as she got before she felt a pair of hands grasp her hips, and felt the dick, that had taken her virginity, re-enter

her. Both women licked their lips at the feeling of having Alexander's cock in the respective places. The two Alexander's had different ideas

in mind. "Alright", the clone told Seras. "WE want the two of you make-out with each other". Unfortunately, for Seras, considering that she

was smaller than Integra, she had to lean towards her prize. With each thrust that Alexander put on her ass, it made her move closer and

closer to making-out with Integra. Integra, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, having all of those rough thrusts going in and

out of her pussy. Finally, Seras made over to her other bitch and proceeded to kiss everywhere from her lips, to her nipples, and

occasionally took kisses on her nub. The two of them then made a conscious decision. The both grabbed a hand the other's bodies so that

they could stabilize the other.

"ALEXAN..SAMA...AH...OHHHH..MAKE ME CUUMM", Seras leaned her head back so Alexander would know what she wanted.

"SAMA...PLEASE FILL ME...SO GOOD..FUCK ME HARDER...MAKE ME CUM", Integra shouted as she empitied herself for the umpteenth time,

and Alexander filled both of them up with the devilish smirk on his face.

After both girls were completely filled to the brim with cum, he noticed some cum was coming out of both entrances. Integra had

cum leaking out of her pussy, while Seras had cum leaking out of her ass. All three were completely spent with sweat dripping from all parts

of their body, and not to mention that basement smelled of sex, and would probably smell like for a couple of more days. With all of the

strength that Alexander had left crouched down, and decided to carry one bitch on each of shoulders, but not before noticing that they had

smiles on their face, a sign that the two of them should do this again in the near future. He had Integra in on one shoulder, and Seras on

the other and carried them to the bed on the far corner. '_Don't worry Integra, Seras'_, Alexander whispered into both their ears, "**There will **

**be PLENTY of THESE TIME for eternity**. That been said, he caressed the two BITCHES that were a part of him now, and it was going to

stay that way.

(NEEDLES TO SAY: THE WORLD OF VAMPIRES WAS GOING TO BE IN FOR A RUDE AWAKENING)!

-I hope whoever reviews this like is. Again, this is my first time doing a threesome so if I did anything wrong/need to improve, TELL ME. If people don't have anything nice to say, THEN BEHOLD...MY SECRET SWORD...THE GUILOTINE...LOL


End file.
